


Storm

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: It's storming around the Phantomhive mansion and Sebastian decides to comfort Ciel. Fluffy drabble!Reposted from FFnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was originally written on my FFnet account (TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames) in early 2011. It was cowritten by an old friend who went by PrincessMoka at the time. I have long since lost contact with her and do not know if she even still has an account I can credit her at, but I wanted to post it here anyways. I did not make any changes from the originally posted version, so any mistakes are from when I was 15 years old... I promise all the other reposts are going to be edited and fixed...
> 
> The characters are more than likely OOC, but it was a fun little story we wrote on MSN during one of our many conversations. I probably won't write anything else for Kuroshitsuji after this is posted, but yeah. Enjoy anyways!
> 
> Small note: After a little digging, I refound her and apparently her FFnet user name is now raised-perdition, so there's that.

The rain fell heavily on the roof of the Phantomhive Mansion as the thunder rolled in the distance. The tall man sat watching the storm from the mansion's library.

 

He sighed. "I wonder if Young Master still cuddles up to something from sheer fright during storms like this."

 

Lightning lit up the sky. The man stood and exited the room heading down the hallway to his master's quarters. He knocked gently before entering the room to indeed find the boy curled up to a pillow which he had his face buried in.

 

"Young Master?" he whispered as lightning flashed again and thunder roared rather loudly. All he got in response was a rather girly squeak from the young brunet. He smirked lightly and walked over to the bed to observe his master better.

 

"Sebastian?" came the slightly breathless response. In a fit of weakness, the young boy turned to face the dark man, eyes widened slightly. The blue eyes, normally colored with determination and pride, where tainted with the ugliness of fear and a rather loathsome shine of tears. Sebastian was tempted to smile at the boy in spite, but knew that would make his young master cranky.

 

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said instead.

 

"If you tell anyone..." Ciel Phantomhive began, his voice shaking but whether it was from embarrassed fury or fear, Sebastian was unable to marvel. Ciel cleared his throat and looked at the pillow, and back at his butler. "Sebastian, I'm scared," he said flatly.

 

And thus, Sebastian was unable to smile, and it could have possibly been a cruel or semi-caring gesture. "And what would you like me to do about this, Young Master?" he asked, his teasing nature being drawn out of him as he did so.

 

Annoyance crossed Ciel's face, but a loud sound of thunder made him jump and throw his arms around his butler, digging his face into the demon's neck. Sebastian caught his master immediately and held him tightly. The boy let out a small sound somewhat close to a whisper.

 

"Young Master?" Sebastian repeated.

 

"Stay with me," Ciel mumbled, humiliation dripping into his voice with every weak word spoken. "Just till the storm is over."

 

Sebastian tried his hardest to keep the grin off his face. He gently laid his young master down on the bed and climbed beside him pulling him close. "Yes, Young Master."

 

"Ki-ki-kiss me!" Ciel stuttered out in complete embarrassment.

 

The demon butler smirked and lifted his master's head to gently press their lips together. Ciel moaned lightly at the contact causing Sebastian to smile into the kiss.

 

"Distractions, Young Master," Sebastian said when the two pulled apart for air.

 

"Shut up!" Ciel replied with a bright blush lighting his face.

 

Sebastian's smirk widened. "Yes, Master!"

 

The two remained silent and Ciel eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the man's arms.

 

Sebastian kissed the top of his master's head. "I think I'm falling for you, Young Master," he whispered to the sleeping boy. "Maybe someday I'll actually say it when you're awake."

 

"I know," Ciel whispered back.

 

The demon's eyes grew wide. "I thought you were asleep!"

 

Ciel smiled up at him. "Nahhhhh... Fooled you!" he gave a rare laugh. "I feel the same for you."

 

Sebastian grinned and kissed Ciel's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was a co-written story, I am just gonna casually add in the author's note we tagged onto the end of the original, since I can't add anything here from Moka anyways.
> 
> "A/N: That was exciting! Well there it is. I know Ciel is OOC at the end, but blame Cloud, That was one of the parts she wrote. Anyways, Please Review! Much Love! Until Next Time!
> 
> Cloud (2017 Note: this was Moka's nickname): Whoa, whoa. No one told you to put that in there! Haha. Oh well. Sometimes you just need a little sugar to go with the cotton candy. (But isn't cotton candy pure sugar. Well, maybe…). I liked the line, and he could have said it in an episode. I mean, he barks at Sebastian all the time. Woof-woof!
> 
> Kadaj (2017 Note: she called me Kadaj...): -starts giggling at Cloud- That is true! XD
> 
> ~Alyssia and Moka"
> 
> Take a moment to cringe at how I always ended my stories with "Please Review! Much Love! Until Next Time!" Uuuuuuugh! Also, fun fact, I used to write under the penname Alyssia Drake which is the name of my first character on Guild Wars because I started writing in middle school and posting in early high school and didn't want anyone to know my real name.


End file.
